


Twilight: the kinda sterek version no one asked for

by skargasm



Series: Twilight: the sterek version [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Banners & Icons, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Banners and icons created by me for my Sterek Version of Twilight
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Twilight: the sterek version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Original banner

The original banner I created for my Sterek version of Twilight. I make banners and icons for fun and am not an expert.

[](https://imgur.com/4KXCspc)


	2. Version 2

The second banner I ended up making because my laptop died and with it all of the work I had done on the original one.

[](https://imgur.com/ge9URXq)


	3. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Melissa/Peter chapter

I found SO many gorgeous photos of Ian Bohen in suits - I can imagine needing to look at them over and over again (for research of course)

[ ](https://imgur.com/DzJV6h8)

* * *


	4. The Kitsune and the Werewolf

Scott and Kira

[ ](https://imgur.com/Medtb0a)

* * *


	5. Revealed

I love Papa!Stilinski SO much but I never seem to have him in any banners! So I thought, sod it, he and Stiles can be the stars on this little thing! Linden Ashby is just so craggy and lovely!

[ ](https://imgur.com/FXkhZpd)

* * *


End file.
